The Nightmares of Natsu Dragneel
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Those nightmares have plagued Natsu ever since the incident. He figure no one else would know, that he can keep suffering alone. But due to a spell from a book, the nightmares have come to life. Some things different from canon with my own version of a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**I can explain this I promise! There will only be the nightmare ones present, there will be no haunting animatronics in this. Things will be a bit different as well. This part of Natsu's past is official to my main version of the past of Natsu/E.n.d. While this story itself may not be canon to my official version, the past parts of Natsu you will see will be official. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Reliving Nightmares**

 _A young Natsu was currently on an old bed of sorts, with only a flashlight in hands as he looks around the bedroom. He didn't look any older than 4 years old. Anything that made a noise made the boy jump or flinch in surprise. The young child looked at the closet, which was at the far end of the room. Getting up from the bed, Natsu ran toward the closet and used his flashlight to see inside of it. So far, nothing was present in the closet. Despite nothing being in there, the young boy was still scared._

" _M-Mommy… w-where a-are y-you?" The little child called out in silence as he hoped his mother would appear. He needed her to make them monsters go away._

 _All of a sudden, he heard a movement from behind him, and before the young child could react, Natsu was lifted up from the ground. As he struggled he saw himself in front of a horrific looking humanoid robotic bear of sorts._

" _L-Let me Go!" Natsu shouted at the thing, but the creature simply moved in for the kill, making the boy scream in horror._

Natsu's eyes open wide eye as he awoken from yet another nightmare. After calming down a little, he put one of his hands to his head.

"Another one..." The fire dragon slayer told himself as he looked at what time it was. It was still in the middle of the night, and Happy didn't awake from his awakening. He was grateful for that, as he didn't want to make the exceed worry.

He didn't have that nightmare for a little while, and yet now he received another one. He figured that he would have gotten over that by now, and only worry about the other kinds of nightmares. Guess he was wrong about that huh?

Natsu got out of his bed, too worried to fall back asleep, as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. As he looked in the mirror, he looked at the slightly faded scar that was still present on his head; luckily his hair covered it so no one would notice it.

How many years has it been since then? It's been a long time since the incident, and a long time since…

Natsu shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to relieve THAT as well. The current nightmare was bad enough for the Fairy Tail mage to deal with.

He shook as he remembered the incident that was to blame for these kinds of nightmares. If he remembered right, he even lost parts of his brain because of what happened. Luckily, though to this day he doesn't know how, his brain managed to heal itself. He didn't know if it was thanks to the doctors or some kind of magic. Natsu figured it had to be some sorts of magic; the doctors didn't even want to save him… no one in the town wanted to…

Once more Natsu shook his head to get the thoughts out. He survived that accident simply because his mother managed to force them to help him.

' _Mom_ " Natsu thought to himself as he began to shake from the memories, of that incident and when she…

Natsu shook his head again as he didn't want to remember THAT right now. Natsu could only prepare himself some food as he simply decided to stay awake for the rest of the night. He would tell Happy that he woke up earlier to train, that will convince the exceed.

'LATER IN THE AFERNOOM'

The guild was as crazy as ever. Natsu and Gray were fighting, people were drinking, people were talking, and look, Natsu and Gray just started another guild brawl. So yeah, everything was normal to them.

Currently, Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane were at the bar discussing some books they have found in the library. They were talking about one of them right now.

"So this is some kind of spell book then Levy?" Lucy asked her friend.

"I believe so." Levy responded to the blonde, "I don't know what kind of spells are in here though." She finished.

"What kind of spells do you think it holds?" Mira asked the two.

"I don't know, and if past experiences taught me anything, it's best if we left it alone." Lucy pointed out, remembering the last time a spell was cast in the guild. It caused a lot of trouble, and the celestial wizard didn't want to deal with something like that again.

Happy decided to go to the three females after he tried (and failed) to impress Carla.

"What are you guys doing?" The blue exceed asked the three.

"Nothing, we're simply talking about this spell book." Lucy responded.

"Oh, are you looking for a spell to make you not heavy?" Happy asked the blonde, who didn't like what he said.

"I'm not heavy you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted at him, getting the other two to sweat drop from this.

"Wah! Mira, Lucy's being mean!" Happy sobbed to the take over mage.

"It's okay, if I gave you a fish would that make you feel better?" Mira asked him.

"Aye!" The cat responded, as Mira went to get him a fish. As she went to do that, Happy went to look at the spell book Lucy and Levy were looking at.

"What does this one do?" Happy asked them as he pointed at one of spells labeled in the book.

"I don't know, we haven't gone over all of it yet." Levy replied to the blue exceed as she looked at the spell he was referring too. "It looks like you need to fill a name of someone in order to use it."

"Oh, I wonder if it means to summon fish to the person you pick." Happy wondered, getting the other two to deadpanned at his thinking.

"Happy, I don't think that's what it means." Lucy pointed out. But Happy ignored her as he picked up the book.

"I'm sure that's what it means. Maybe if I put Natsu's name here and say it, all the fish will come to him!" Happy planned.

"Don't you dare stupid cat!" Lucy shouted at him, who then along with Levy looked in horror as he read the spell with Natsu's name.

But nothing happened.

"Huh, I think I said it wrong, let me try again." Happy told them.

…Only for Lucy to snatched the book from the exceed before he could attempted again.

"You're not going to do anything!" Lucy told him firmly. "At least he didn't say it right." She responded to Levy, who nodded in agreement.

However, unknown to them, Happy said the spell correctly. No one noticed 5 tiny glowing balls coming out of Natsu. One was a brown color, another a purple color, one a yellow color, one a red color, and the last one a gold with purple color, as they flew to certain parts of the guild before vanishing.

The nightmares have come to life.

 **Like I said, there are some differences in Natsu/E.n.d's past. I made sure it worked with Natsu being Zeref's brother an all of that. There are many other differences as well, but those won't be explored in this story.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I figured I would make another chapter of this story, since I been busy on the other ones. Remember, there are some things different that from canon, just look at the first chapter since I explained it better their as well, and there a small summary about this version of Fairy Tail I made up on my profile.**

 **Also, the nightmare animatronics, since they come from Natsu's nightmares, and anyone who has nightmares might see the monsters or horrible thing in it was something invincible, that would also be applied to the nightmare animatronics that came to life as well. Basically the nightmare animatronics can't be destroyed, due to them coming from Natsu's nightmare, and thus can't really be destroyed. Hope I explained that well.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Break my mind**

It was currently night time at the guild right now. It was already a bit past midnight, but the guild was still partying. While a few people had already headed back home to sleep, such as the Connell family, the rest of the guild were still wide awake.

Natsu and Gray were fighting, Gajeel was simply relaxing, Erza was eating her strawberry cheesecake, Elfman was talking about being a man, Laxus and the Thunder god tribe was on the second floor, Cana was drinking, Mirajane and Kinana were working at the bar, Lucy and Levy were talking about book stuff, Happy was trying to give Carla a fish, Wendy was simply talking to Lisanna, all in all everything was normal.

However, unknown to them, that won't last long.

Currently, we go to the two who were fighting like a bunch of morons.

"What did you call me ice princess?!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"You heard me flamebrain!" The ice mage shouted back at the fire dragon slayer.

"Why can't those two just calm down? It's past midnight for crying out loud." Lucy spoke as she watched her two team mates going at each others throats.

"You know how they can be." Levy told her.

"Aye!" Happy shouted in agreement, who went to them after failing to impress Carla with a fish.

Of course, this is when Natsu's and Gray's attack accidentally goes and hits Erza's cake, causing everyone to freeze in fear.

"M-My cake…" Erza spoke with anime tears coming down her face. Then all of a sudden she stood up, fury burning in her eyes, as she marched toward the two culprits.

This was something no one should do, mess with Erza's cake.

"Wait, we didn't mean to!" The two scared mages spoke together in fear as the angry red haired woman closed in.

"Here we go again." Mira spoke as she giggled, since she found this funny.

However, she didn't notice the pantry door behind her opening slowly, and if you could look closely, you can see an outline of something that looked down right horrifying. A hook could be seen grabbing the edge of the pantry door.

As Erza approached the two, two brown glowing eyes could be seen underneath the table that was close to the fire dragon slayer and the ice mage. As Erza approach the two and everyone else watched as Erza got ready to punish the two…

*SWOOSH*

*ROAR* All of a sudden with quick speed, something came out of under the table, and grabbed Erza by the neck with its hand. She and everyone saw the horrifying robot humanoid bear that was now lifting Erza by her neck, and needless to say, they were shocked.

Erza couldn't even scream or made any noise due to the grip the brown distorted robotic bear had on her. Before the thing could do anything, Laxus struck it with a lighting attack, sending it to the wall.

"Erza, are you okay?!" Gray asked her as he and a few others went to check on her, she managed to nod before they all noticed the thing getting back up.

Natsu right now was simply frozen from the bear thing.

' _No, no no no no NO NO NO! H-How?!_ ' Was the dragon slayers thoughts as he saw one of his nightmares alive and real.

"What is that thing?!" Gajeel shouted as they all saw the horrifying robotic bear thing. Before they could act…

*ROAR*

"AAAHHHH!" Everyone turn to see Mira being lifted up by some sort of horrifying red robot fox thing.

"MIRA!" They called out in worry as Elfman managed to hit the creature, thus making it let go of Mira, and sending it to where the other creature was. But it simply got back up.

"Are you alright?!" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She managed to speak, as they all turn to the two… whatever they were.

' _W-Why… h-how?_ ' Natsu once again though to himself as he saw two of his nightmares standing in front of him and the guild. It was taking everything he had to not bolt out and get away from them.

"What are you?!" Makarov called out to the two creatures, wanting to know if they can speak in some way.

The brown bear looking monster look at the red fox looking monster, before looking back at the guild.

 _Welcome little child to the darkest fear inside_

 _Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night_

 _Watch the closest doors unless the night consumes you more_

 _Taking every piece of innocence that'll never see the light_

The others were confused when they heard a voice in their heads. Was it the creatures, or was it something else?

All of a sudden the two animal like monsters suddenly turned to smoke and vanished, surprised the guild. Realizing that they were safe for now, they made sure that Erza and Mira were alright.

'LATER'

"Are you sure you two are alright?" Makarov asked the two females.

"Yeah, we'll be alright." Erza assured the small guild master before speaking again, "But what were those things?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that this isn't the last time we'll see those thing." Makarov spoke, before turning to the guild. "Right now, we need to figure out what those things are, and why are they here."

"I don't know what they are, but why did the brown one had a top hat?" Happy spoke, as he noticed the metallic brown bear creature had a top hat along with a bow.

"You noticed that too?" Bickslow spoke, "I thought I was simply hallucinating that."

"That's kind of weird, "Freed began to speak, getting everyone's attention. "Why would some weird distorted bear monster wear a top hat and a bow?" To the green hair male, it seemed weird for a creature like that to wear something like that.

"That fox monster thing also had a hook like a pirate would," Levy pointed out, "And it looked like that it was also wearing some sort of torn up brown shorts."

"They both looked down right horrifying looking. I mean, did you see those teeth and the way their bodies were all torn and rotten looking?" Wakabe pointed out, shivering as he remembered what they looked like.

Natsu didn't say a word as he was afraid to say something that might reveal why those nightmares creatures exists. He didn't know how or why they were actually real, but he figured staying quiet is the best thing to do right now.

"A brown bear with top hat and bow… a red fox with a hook…" Lucy was quietly speaking to herself, "Where have I seen something like that before?" It took a moment for the blonde to realize why those things sounded familiar.

"I got it!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Now I know why those things looked somewhat familiar!"

"Wait, you recognized those things?" Gray asked the celestial mage.

"Well, sort of. A brown bear with a top hat and a bow, and a red fox with a hook, that sounds like two animatronics from Fredbear and friends Pizzeria!"

Everyone simply looked at the blonde in confusion, all expect for Natsu and Cana.

"What?" They all questioned.

 **All right, I think I'll leave it here for now. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hello. It's me again, coming at you with another chapter. Remember, things are different here than canon. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: The place they came from**

The guild could only stare at what Lucy told them. To them, this Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria didn't ring a bell.

"What?" The guild, except for Natsu and Cana, questioned once more.

"You know that place too Lucy?" Cana asked her, getting everyone to look at her.

"Oh, you have been there before as well?" The blonde asked the card mage.

"Of course I have. I went there a few times when I was just a kid. I remember always having a blast when I went there." Cana replied as she drank another barrel.

"Hang on; what's this Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria place?" Gray asked the two, who simply turn to the guild with looks of disbelief.

"You don't know what Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria is?" The two females asked the rest of the guild, as they shook their heads with a no.

"None of you haven't even heard about it? Not at least once in any point of your life?" Cana once again questioned as the guild once again replied with a "No".

Natsu simply remained quiet as the talking went on.

"How could you guys NOT heard about it? It was one of, if not the, most famous pizzeria's ever!" Lucy exclaimed to them.

"Well, care to explain what's the big deal about this place?" Gajeel asked the blonde and brown haired women.

"Alright," Lucy began to speak once more, "Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria was a place where it usually was a pizzeria meant for kids, but everyone who went there usually enjoyed themselves. The pizzaria's main attraction was the five animatronics that performed. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate fox, and the leader of the gang himself, Fredbear." Lucy finished as memories of going to that place with her mother flooded with her mind. "I always enjoyed myself when I went there."

The guild could only listen as Lucy told them about this Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria. However, Erza manage to catch on to something.

"Hang on Lucy, you said "was", what do you mean by that?" The red haired woman questioned, as she realized that Lucy was speaking in a past term.

"Unfortunately, the place closed down many years ago. I think it closed after the last time I went there." Lucy told them, as she remembered being a bit sad when she learned that her favorite pizzeria shut down.

"Wait what, if this place was as popular as you say it was, why did it close?" Elfman asked the blonde.

Natsu could only dart his eyes away from the others. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Uh… I can't really remember why actually." Lucy replied to them.

"I think I know why," Cana spoke, getting everyone's attention, "I think I remembered hearing that there was some incident with one of the animatronics, causing the place to shut down. It's a shame really, I really enjoyed that place." Cana told them as she remembered that her mother used to take her there.

"Okay, but why would monster, rotten looking versions of animatronics from a kid's pizzeria appear here in the guild?" Laxus questioned.

The others, except for Natsu, couldn't answer that question, as they didn't know why themselves.

"I don't know, were those things even real?" Freed spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked the rune mage.

"I mean, you all saw how they turn into smoke and simply vanished. I doubt that simple machinery could do something like that." Freed pointed out.

"Are you saying that those two horrifying animatronics things are simply illusions?" Macao asked him.

"I don't know," Freed went on, "Illusions can't really grab or touch anything, but the two managed to take a hold of Erza and Mira. I don't think those things are simply illusions, but at the same time it doesn't seem that they could actually be real either-."

 _Gather your only ammunition, your common sense and torch_

 _The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch_

 _How long will you last, through these memories of the past_

 _Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours._

The guild was caught with surprise when they heard the voice in their heads again. Everyone looked around to see if they can see anything that may tell them where to voice came from.

"Hey, who's breathing on my neck?" Bickslow questioend as he heard someone breathing behind him.

"Bickslow, no one's breathing behind you." Evergreen replied to him.

"What do you mean; I know someone's breathing behind me." Bickslow turned around, but once he did, he wished he didn't.

*ROAR*

Out of the shadows behind Bickslow a distorted yellow robotic creature appeared and took aim at the mage, but he managed to back away before the creature could get him.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Some of the guild shouted in fear as they saw the monstrous looking chicken robotic creature.

"I-Is that C-Chica?" Cana questioned as she was shaken by how terrifying the chicken animatronic looked.

"I think it is!" Lucy replied with shocked, as the Nightmare Chica looked around.

' _A-Another o-one?_ ' Natsu once again thought to himself as another of his nightmares was right in front of him. ' _P-Please tell me it's only the t-three._ '

*ROAR*

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone turned around to see Wendy being grabbed by the head by a purple blue monstrous bunny looking thing about to strike the blue haired sky dragon slayer with its other hand.

"WENDY!" Everyone cried out in worry, but Gajeel managed to strike the distorted bunny animatronic, making it let go of Wendy. However, the Nightmare Bonnie managed to get back up.

' _N-No…_ ' The fire dragon slayer once thought to himself as once more another of his nightmares was right in front of him.

The Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie looked at the guild, as if they were looking for a specific person.

 _Force down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening_

 _You thought that you were alone, no they bite you to the bone_

 _You shout!_

Once again everyone heard the voice in their heads, as all of a sudden the two nightmare animatronics turned into smoke and vanished once more.

Everyone was caught off guard by that once again. They all looked at each other, as they didn't know what to do about these creatures.

Natsu couldn't think if how his nightmares were alive, but if those four nightmare animatronics were here… could that mean _it_ is here as well?

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, it's me once more with another chapter of this story. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Remember, things are different from canon, just to remind you.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Nightmare Fredbear**

"They disappeared again." Lisanna spoke as she and the others saw the Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica vanish.

"That's a relief." Gray replied as he and the others were glad that the two nightmare animatronics were gone for now.

Natsu was both relieved and afraid. Relieved that they went away for now, afraid that two more of his nightmares were somehow alive. The fire dragon slayer figured it would still be best if he simply didn't say anything about this.

"What are we going to do? " Lucy asked the others, "We need to do something about these horror-like animatronics." The blonde told them. They knew she was right, but what can they do? They don't even know where these things came from or if these things aren't real or not.

"Are you sure we don't know any magic that can make these things stop? If they aren't real, there should be a way to dispel them or something right?" Mira questioned, as she and the others tried to find a way to prevent these things from causing any trouble when they reappear again.

Suddenly, Levy had an idea. "Lucy, where's that magic book that we were looking at earlier?" The light blue haired girl asked the blonde.

"It should be back in the library, why?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Maybe it might have something we can use to stop these monster-like animatronics." Levy told her, getting the blonde and everyone else to like the idea Levy was going with.

"That's a good idea Levy!" Erza told her.

"Good thinking shrimp." Gajeel told the script mage.

"I'll go get the book!" Lucy told them as she went to the library to find the magic book.

"Natsu?" The fire dragon slayer turned to see Happy next to time.

"Yeah Happy?" He asked the blue exceed, wondering what Happy wanted to ask him.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet since these things started to show up." Happy managed to point out.

Natsu froze for like a second before getting out of it, luckily Happy didn't notice it. "Yeah, I'm fine Happy. I'm simply trying to get used to these things appearing from no where that's all." Natsu assured the blue exceed.

"Okay, if you say so." Happy didn't completely believe the pink haired male, but he would let it go for now.

Eventually, Lucy came back with the magic book she and Levy had earlier. The blonde and light blue haired women then sat down at one of the tables as the others surrounded them as the looked at the book.

"I hope there's something in this book that can find a way to stop those things." Bickslow spoke.

"I'm sure there's something in here that can help us." Freed replied as he himself also was looking at the book to find anything that could help.

"Maybe… no, that doesn't help…" Levy talked to herself quietly as she went over the book for anything that can help them in this situation.

It was sometime later until Levy and Freed founded a spell that looked like it can help them. As everyone was so focus on the book, no one noticed three little bear animatronics on a table shaking violently. No one also didn't notice the pantry door slowly opening either as a hook grabbed onto the edges of the door.

"I think this one could help us!" Levy shouted in joy.

"Well what did you find?" Makarov asked the script mage.

"This spell pretty much makes anything that is an illusion or an affect of an spell simply go away. So if those monster-like animatronics are an illusion or the works of some sort of bigger spell, this should dispel them, making them no more." She explained with a smile.

"That great, so when one appears we can use it on it." Gray replied; glad to know that it was pretty simple.

"Actually," Levy began to speak again, getting everyone's attention. "We need to make sure that all of the horror-like animatronics are all together, since they must have come from the same spell or illusion. If we try to use it one just one of them, it wouldn't work."

"Of course there's a hard part to this." Laxus spoke. Nothing is ever easy. "How are we supposed to get them all together and make sure they can't get away?" The lighting dragon slayer questioned. But before anyone could say anything…

*ROAR*

All of a sudden, Nightmare Freddy appeared from underneath the table where the three small Freddy like animatronics were on as it grabbed Levy, holding her into the air as she screamed.

"LEVY!" Everyone shouted, luckily before Nightmare Freddy could do anything Gajeel hit it with an iron dragon fist, making it drop Levy. Before anyone else could do anything…

*ROAR*

Nightmare Foxy dashed out of the pantry and headed toward Erza. Luckily, Erza managed to dodge before the horror-like robot fox could get to her.

Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy looked around the guildhall, as if they tried to spot someone.

"What are they doing?" Wendy asked in fear as she and everyone looked at the two nightmare animatronics.

Gajeel then heard something coming from behind them, and turned to see the Nightmare Chica walking with its arms out toward Natsu!

"SALANDER WATCH OUT!" The iron dragon slayer yelled at the fire dragon slayer, who turned around only to freeze in fear as he saw Nightmare Chica heading towards him.

Paralyzed with fear, Natsu couldn't make a reaction as one of his nightmares headed to him. Luckily, Gray unleashed a ice make attack at it, sending it into the center of the Guildhall.

"Flamebrain! Why didn't you do anything?!" Gray shouted at him, as Natsu turned to him.

Before Natsu could say anything, Nightmare Foxy then charged toward the pink haired male as well. Erza managed to intercept the Nightmare fox animatronic as she managed to hit it to where Nightmare Chica was. Nightmare Freddy then tried to attacked the red haired woman, but Mira entered her Take over satan form and knocked it into the other two Nightmare animatronics.

*ROAR*

Everyone turned to see the Nightmare Bonnie emerged from the shadows as well as it charged toward Natsu. Before it could get to him, both Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus unleashed each of their dragons roar at it, sending it toward the other three Nightmare animatronics.

As the four Nightmare animatronics got back up, Freed, with great speed, dash around them in a square shaped. Then, runes appeared around the four Nightmare animatronics, trapping them.

"Good job Freed! Now Levy, do the spell before they can break out!" Makarov told the two mages.

"Alright!" Levy agreed and began to speak the spell toward the four Nightmare animatronics as they tried to break the runes that trapped them. Everyone, especially Natsu, was glad that the problem was about to be solved.

But it didn't work.

"WHAT?!" Levy and everyone else shouted as the four Nightmare animatronics were still here as they continued to trying to break the runes surrounding them.

"Why didn't it worked?!" Elfman shouted as he and everyone else couldn't believe that the spell didn't work.

"I don't know!" Levy replied as she went over the spell again, once again it didn't work. "I know I'm reading this right, and all of the horror-like animatronics are here! Why is this happening?!" Levy was freaking out now.

The Nightmare animatronics then let out a roar once more as they broke the runes. Before they or the others could do anything else…

 _I FOUND YOU_

 _YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP IN YOUR ROOM_

 _YOU CAN SCREAM YOU CAN SHOUT_

 _BUT HIS WILL ALL END SOON_

 _I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE_

 _I'M BROKEN INSIDE_

 _I'LL BE THE END OF YOU_

 _SO HOLD YOUR TEDDY BEAR TIGHT TONIGHT_

Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard the voice from earlier, but now it seemed like it was shouting. But before they could say or do anything else, something appeared in front of the four Nightmare animatronics as if it teleported there.

A giant yellowish humanoid bear robot creature was standing, bigger and slightly bulkier than the other Nightmare animatronics. Its skin was rotten looking, but appeared to look the least damaged than the other four. Like the others, it had giant sharp teeth and sharp claws on its fingers. It's has a round stomach with a dark brown coloring and it even had teeth on its stomach as well. It also had a purple top hat with a black stripe and two buttons on its chest as well. Needless to say, it was down right horrifying.

"What is that thing?!" Happy shouted in fear as he hid behind Lucy.

"I-I think that's F-Fredbear." The blonde stuttered as she and everyone else were terrified of this new Nightmare animatronic.

Natsu eyes widen as he saw it. Fear filled the fire dragon slayer as the nightmare version of the one responsible for his nightmares, the one that caused the incident, was alive as well. He couldn't take it anymore.

The five Nightmare animatronics then turned to look at the pink haired male. Though to the others, they thought the five horror-like animatronics were looking at everyone behind them.

"Don't give in everyone!" Erza shouted as she got ready to fight, as the others also got ready, though they themselves were still a bit terrified of the Nightmare animatronics, especially the Nightmare Fredbear one. "We just need to contain them, and then try the spell again-!"

Before she could finished, Natsu bolted out of the guildhall, catching everyone off guard by the pink haired mage's action. But before they could say anything, the five Nightmare animatronics turned to smoke and started to chased after Natsu out of the guildhall.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted in worry as she bolted out of the guildhall as well to follow both the Nightmare animatronics and Natsu. While she didn't know why Natsu did that, she knew that he was being chased by the Nightmare animatronics.

Everyone managed to get out of their shock, as they followed the red haired woman into the streets of Magnolia.

 **Alright then, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys.**

 ***The readers pull out guns and gunned me down. Luckily, a graveyard was nearby as my ghost ran back to my body.***

 **I know I know, it's been forever I know. I just got bored with this one, but here I am once again. This time I'll try to balance my updates for all my stories. So I hope this chapter works for you all, unless you hate it, but can't blame you if you do.**

 **There are differences from canon here, just to remind you all. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: You can't escape me**

He ran. He ran as fast as he could through the town of Magnolia. Due to no one being out during this time, since it was still night, no one else was around. However, that only made Natsu more fearful as he ran.

It was all too much for the pink haired dragon slayer to handle. First his nightmares had somehow come to life, now the one who was responsible for his nightmares in the first place was real as well. Natsu didn't understand how all of this happened, but right now staying alive and getting away from them was his main priority right now.

Natsu turned to run into an alleyway, but as he entered Nightmare Foxy appeared from the shadows. This of course caused Natsu to stop in his tracks as he saw one of his nightmares appear to him once again. The dragon slayer's eyes were filled with fear as Nightmare Foxy let out what sounded like a horrifying chuckle.

 _I'm lurking in your closet_

 _Never seen the likes before_

 _Animatronic bodies_

 _Breathing lurking at your door_

 _We come to terrorize you_

 _Broken bodies with a score_

 _We'll never really give up_

 _Your fate is sealed for sure_

As the voice, which this time sounded like it came from Nightmare Foxy, finished, the nightmarish animal robot charged at Natsu. Luckily, the pink haired male managed to dodge the strike, as he ran back to the streets. However, he turned to see Nightmare Bonnie on one side of the street as it walked toward him.

 _The night's not over yet_

 _You can't escape me_

 _You really can't forget_

 _You can't escape me_

Natsu, filled with dread and fear, he turn to run the other way only to see Nightmare Chica on the other side of the street as well. The Nightmare robotic chicken was walking toward him as the voice was heard again.

 _The party's just begun_

 _You can't escape me_

 _You can try, that just makes things more fun._

Seeing that he couldn't run anywhere else, Natsu propelled his feet with his fire magic to launch himself in the air. Luckily, the fire dragon slayer managed to land on the roof of one of the buildings. Not wasting any time, he took off to get away from the other Nightmare animatronics. Unfortunately, from out of nowhere, Nightmare Freddy appeared on front of Natsu, making him stop once more as he saw another of his nightmares in front of him.

 _The night's not over yet_

 _You can't escape me_

 _You really can't forget_

 _You can't escape me_

Natsu heard a noise behind him, and he turned to see Nightmare Foxy approaching him from behind as Nightmare Freddy also marched toward him.

 _The party's just begun_

 _You can't escape me_

 _You can try, that just makes things more fun._

Ignoring the voice that came from the Nightmare animatronics, Natsu ran and jumped off the building back into the streets and took off once again.

Not stopping to take a breath, the pink haired dragon slayer kept on running to get away from the Nightmare animatronics. He knew that they will keep going after him, and that fear alone drove him to keep on running. Natsu could only hope that the others weren't trying to follow him, he didn't need to be questioned about why he took off like he did.

Without warning, Nightmare Bonnie appeared from smoke right in front of him. Natsu stopped running and dashed the other way. However, Nightmare Chica also appeared behind him. Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy also appeared at his sides as they closed in on him. The voice was heard once again, coming from the four Nightmare animatronics.

 _Our looks have changed a little_

 _Hidden monsters in these masks_

 _Reaction terrifying_

 _Slowly let the hours pass_

 _There's no running from us_

 _You're life's within our grasps_

 _You no longer have a safe place_

 _This night will be your last_

As they approached the fire dragon slayer, Natsu let out a fire dragon roar at the ground, causing smoke to cover the area. This blinded the Nightmare animatronics as Natsu managed to dash pass them as he continued to run for his life.

After a couple minutes of running, Natsu ran into an alleyway once more. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Tears were threatening to fall from the pink haired male's eyes; all of this was getting too much for him to bear. His breath however froze when he heard noise coming from the shadows in the alleyway.

Not waiting to see the Nightmare animatronics appeared to him once more, Natsu bolted back into the streets once more. The fire dragon slayer continued to run, but from nowhere Nightmare Foxy appeared. It let out another roar as he chased Natsu, who ran the other way as the Nightmare pirate fox chased after him. Eventually, Nightmare Freddt appeared once again right in front of Natsu. Before Natsu could react, the Nightmarish brown bear animatronic grabbed Natsu by the throat, before throwing him in the middle of the streets. This caused the dragon slayer to cry out in pain, both from being choked and from being thrown. Both Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica then appeared, as they closed in around the pink haired male.

Before Natsu could do anything else to get away, he felt something else appear right behind him. Eyes widen in fear, knowing what was behind him, he turned slowly only to have two massive claw-like hands grabbed the pink haired dragon slayer as he was lifted up by none other than Nightmare Fredbear himself.

"LET ME GO!" Natsu screamed at the Nightmarish yellow bear machine. Natsu continued to struggle in Nightmare Fredbear's hands. Tears were going down his face like a waterfall as he continued to shout and squirm to get free from his nightmares grasps.

 _You can't escape me_

 _You can't escape me_

 _You can't escape me_

The voice was heard once more, coming from the body of Nightmare Fredbear as he lifted Natsu toward the Nightmare yellow bear robot's giant jaw.

Natsu eyes were shut as the pink haired male continued to shout and screamed in order to get free. Nightmare Fredbear was about to slam his jaw upon Natsu's head, just as the real Fredbear did so many years ago. Natsu could only let out once more an agonizing scream as he was about to be bitten once more.

*SWOOSH*

However, the Nightmare yellow bear machine bit down only to feel air. The Nightmare animatronics turned to see a red haired woman managed to grab Natsu out of Nightmare Fredbear's grasps.

Erza looked at the five Nightmare animatronics before turning her attention to Natsu, who was now shaking as he was now on the ground, not having the energy to move due to his screaming and struggling from being in the Nightmare animatronic's grip.

"Natsu…" Erza spoke in a worried tone, seeing that while Natsu was shaking, he appeared to pass out from everything that had happen. She then turned back to the Nightmare animatronics, as she got into a fighting stance in order to protect Natsu.

She may not know why Natsu ran, she may not know why Natsu was so afraid of these things, but one thing she did know was that she wasn't going to allow these things to get to him. The Nightmare animatronics let out another roar as Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Chica charged at the red haired woman as Nightmare Fredbear looked on as Erza herself charged at the Nightmare animatronics.

 **All right, how was that? Good? Bad? So awful that I should kill myself? Let me know. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Hello. It's me again. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to hate or enjoy. So sit back, punt all gnomes and enjoy. Or not. I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Marching onward to the Nightmare**

Erza charged at the four Nightmare animatronics as they charged at her. With her sword in hand, she sliced Nightmare Freddy causing it to be sent back a little. Nightmare Bonnie tried to swing its sharp claw at her, but the red haired woman managed to block it. She pushed the hand away and kicked the monster bonnie-like animatronic back away from her. She turned around to see Nightmare Chica about to attack her with its massive jaw. Luckily, Erza managed to dodge the bite from her. The S-Class mage of Fairy Tail then swung her sword at the demonic-like chicken machine, making it stumble back a little. A roar came from Nightmare Foxy as it ran at Erza to strike her down. Erza jumped over the nightmare fox robot before sending a powerful kick toward the back of Nighmare Foxy, making it fall to the ground.

Erza then noticed the four Nightmare animatronics getting back up. She got into a fighting stance once again as they roared and charged at her once more.

Both Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Freddy attempted to strike her, but Erza dashed through them, slashing her sword at them in the process. This make the two Nightmare animatronics stumbled and fall to the ground once again. Erza turned to see Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica running at her again as well. Erza jumped, making the two animatronics run into each other. Not wasting anytime for them to recover from their collision, the red haired knight threw her sword at Nightmare Chica, making it fall to the ground as the sword stabbed right into the shoulder of the chicken monster-like robot. Erza then went to Nightmare Bonnie, grabbed its arm, and threw it into the ground a little bit away from her.

However, even after all of that, the four Nightmare animatronics simply got back up and roared once more.

' _This isn't getting anywhere!'_ Erza thought to herself as he saw the Nightmare animatronics getting back up. The red haired woman then went back to the still unconscious Natsu, who was luckily still alright. _'No matter how many times I hit them, they just shrug it off.'_ Erza then looked back at Nightmare Fredbear, who was simply standing there as still as a statue. _'I have to be wary of that thing as well. I just need to hold them off and keep them away from Natsu until the others arrive.'_

As soon as she finished thinking that, her eyes widen as the three mini Nightmare Freddys appeared right in front of her, before they got into her. Erza tried to shake them off, but they refused to loosen their grip as they also began to scratch and bite her from all over. It got even worse when the Nightmare cupcake that the monster chicken-like machine had also jumped on her head and proceeded to bite her as well, not letting go. Seeing the woman distracted, Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica charged at her, planning to get as many hits in as they can before she could recover.

Unfortunately for the Nightmare animatronics, Erza then enveloped herself in a bright light. This caused the three mini Freddys and the cupcake to let go of her as they went back to their bigger counterparts. When the light died down, it revealed Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

'Take this monsters!" Erza shouted as she summoned many swords with her magic, before sending them all toward the four Nightmare animatronics. They couldn't dodge them as the sword pierced the monster-like machines. They couldn't get back up due to the swords that got on them are stuck into the ground, thus making the four Nightmare animatronics trapped. At least for now.

Erza breathed a sign of relief, before turning to Nightmare Frebear itself. It simply stood still as it looked at the red haired woman.

' _I need to take this thing down as well before those other ones get back up.'_ Erza thought to herself, knowing that the swords won't keep them down for that long. Yet, the Nightmare yellow bear robot didn't move. It simply stood there. Despite this, Erza didn't let her guard down.

Erza simply look at Nightmare Fredbear, as the Nightmare yellow bear machine simply looked at her as well, but still not moving.

"Erza!" Hearing her name being shouted, she turned to see Gray, Lucy, Levy, Happy, Mira, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, and Lisanna heading to her. They all stopped moving as they saw the currently trapped Nightmare animatronics, the unconscious Natsu, and the still standing Nightmare Fredbear.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted in worry, as the blue exceed, Lucy, and Wendy ran to make sure the pink haired male was alright.

"What happened?" Gray asked the red haired woman, wanting to know why the fire dragon slayer wasn't awake. Before Erza could answer them however…

*ROAR*

They all turned to see Nightmare Fredbear let out a massive roar, allowing them all to see the blood covered teeth it had in its massive jaw even better. The other four Nightmare animatronics also let out their roars as they all turned into smoke. This caused the others to be surprised by this. The mages then saw the four different colored smokes that were once the other Nightmare animatronics head toward the yellow bear monster robot.

The smoke entered Nightmare Fredbear's body, as it let out another roar as the smoke enveloped the Nightmare yellow bear robot, blocking the others's view of it.

"What going on?" Mira asked in confusion and worry; however no one had an answer to the white haired woman's question.

"I don't know, but be prepared for anything!" Erza told the others, who nodded as they got into a fighting stance, as Lucy and Wendy still made sure that Natsu was still alright.

The smoked died down to reveal Nightmare Fredbear. However, instead of its yellow color, it was now pitched black and some parts of it were even transparent if you looked closed enough.

"It changed color?" Elfman asked in confusion, as everyone else were also confused as well.

"Juvia was expecting something different." Juvia admitted to the others.

However, the black Nightmare Fredbear let out another roar, which was much louder and different than before. The others couldn't help but feel a chill go down their spine as they heard it.

The Nightmare has just begun.

 **There we go. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, couldn't think of anything else to put in for this one.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. It's me again with another chapter. If you like it, great. If you hate it, can't say I blame you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Game Over**

The nightmare has just begun

The mages simply prepared themselves when Nightmare finished roaring. However the next thing they knew the black bear monster-like animatronic then vanished in thin air.

"What? Where did it go?" Gray asked in confusion, as the other mages were just as confused.

But then a scream of pain was heard behind them. They turned around only to see Nightmare near Natsu's unconscious body as the monster-like machine slammed it's fist into Lucy, making her go flying a few feet away from it. Happy was also attacked by Nightmare, as it simply punched the blue exceed, making the poor flying cat go flying into the ground. Wendy couldn't do anything either as she was also sent flying by the black bear Nightmare.

"Lucy! Wendy! Happy!" The others shouted in worry, but then they saw Nightmare about to pick up the still knocked out Natsu.

Not allowing it to get its hands on him, Juvia unleashed a water attack at the Nightmare machine, causing it to stumble back a little from the attack. Erza took this chance to dash to where Natsu was and grabbed him before the black bear monster-like machine could recover. The other mages went to make sure that the others attacked by Nightmare were alright.

"Are you all alright?" Mira asked them in worry.

"Yeah, we're alright." Lucy assured the white haired woman.

Nightmare managed to recover from the attack, as it let out another roar getting the others attention. The Fairy Tail mages simply prepared them selves for whatever the black bear monster-like machine might do.

 _We are the darkness that_ _  
_ _Corrupts you inside_ _  
_ _Let the story unwind_ _  
_ _Torn away from your mind_ _  
_ _When the timer starts ticking_ _  
_ _We all know what you are thinking_ _  
_ _You can hide all you might_ _  
_ _But the nightmare begins tonight_

The voice from earlier was heard once more coming from the transparent monster-like animatronic. Nightmare then charged at the group of mages. Elfman tried to strike the Nightmare aninatronic only for it to disappear in front of him and reappear behind him. The white haired male couldn't react as Nightmare slammed its fist into him which caused the beast take over mage to go flying from them into the ground. Gray unleashed an ice make attack on the machine, but it simply teleported from the spot right behind Erza, getting her and the others to turn around to look at it. The voice from before was heard once more from Nightmare.

 _We take our places in_ _  
_ _The corner of your brain_ _  
_ _All the cameras sustaining_ _  
_ _All the images remaining_ _  
_ _Controlling your demise_ _  
_ _Dead children in disguise_ _  
_ _Let me take you on a journey_ _  
_ _From the torture that infests tonight_

Erza, still in her Heaven's Wheel armor, summoned a few swords and unleashed them at the black bear monster-like animatronic. Once agaian it seemly teleported from the spot only to appear right in front of Juvia, getting her to be surprised from Nightmare being suddenly in front of her. Nightmare then grabbed Juvia with its giant hands and chucked her at Gray and Elfman, who got back up. They got hit by the thrown Juvia as they fell on the ground.

"Gray-Sama! Are you alright?" Juvia asked her beloved as she worried that she accidentally got him hurt.

"I'm fine Juvia, we still have the black robot thing to worry about." The ice maker mage reminded the rain woman.

"Levy!" Cana started to speak, getting the blue haired woman's attention, "Will the spell work on this thing if we tried it?"

"I don't know," Levy admitted as they all watched the currently still Nightmare, "I don't know if since all the animatronics are in one body it will work."

"We must try it anyway!" Erza told the blue haired script mage, "We'll slow this thing down while you prepare to use the spell-!"

The red haired woman couldn't finish as the next thing they knew the black bear monster-like robot teleported right in front of her. She couldn't react in time as Nightmare took a hold of the red head, and lift her in the air as she tried to get out if it's grip. The other mages ran toward Nightmare only for the black transparent machine to throw the S-Class mage at them, getting them all to fall on the ground.

Taking this opportunity, Nightmare then started to move where Natsu was currently lying on the ground, still not awake from earlier.

 _WAS IT ME WHO CAUSED THE BITE  
WAS IT ME WHO BLED THEM DRY  
WAS IT ME WHO TOOK THE PAST  
AND REINVENTED ALL YOUR CRIES  
WAS IT ME WHO SUFFERED MORE  
ALL THE BLOOD STAINS ON THE FLOOR  
DOESN'T MATTER ALL  
THE SAME CAUSE IT WAS  
YOU WHO WAS TO BLAME  
NOW FOLLOW ME TO YOUR DEFEAT_

The voice came from the machine once again as it closed in on its target. The black bear horrifying animatronic was about to pick the pink haired dragon slayer up when a blast of dark magic slammed into Nightmare in the back, making it stumble a little, courtesy of Mira who was now in her Take over: Satan Soul.

Taking the chance, Mira dashed by the Nightmare animatronic to grab Natsu. After getting a good distance from the machine, Mira gentle layed the still unconscious Natsu back on the ground.

"Why is that thing after you?" Mira couldn't help but ask herself as she looked at the unawake form of Natsu. She didn't understand why that monster-like animatronic was so intent on getting to the fire dragon slayer.

A roar from Nightmare got her to snap out of her thoughts as she saw Nightmare charging toward her. However a couple of swords then pierced the black bear monster-like machine, thanks to Erza. Gray followed up by unleashing an ice make attack at the black transparent looking animatronic, making it stumble even more. Juvia also attacked Nightmare with her own water magic as well. Elfman charged in and got a massive punch in on the Nightmare animatronic, making it fall to the ground. Not wasting any more time, Cana also threw some explosive cards at Nightmare, causing the attack to explode on impact. Nightmare managed to get back up only to meet with a sky dragon roar than sent it back into the ground, courtesy of Wendy. Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy ran to make sure that Natsu was still alright.

Despite all of this, Nightmare simply got back up as it let out another loud roar once more.

However it was not to last as Gray dashed toward it unleashing his ice make magic once more. Nightmare's legs were now frozen in place, unable to move. Erza summoned more swords and send them flying toward the black bear monster-like animatronic. Since the swords she summoned were rather long and massive, they penetrated threw the Nightmare animatronic's body, also helping to restrict its movements.

"Levy! Do it now!" Erza shouted at the blue haired woman, who had the book with her opened.

"Let's hope that this works!" Levy exclaimed as she said the words of the spell from the book.

All of a sudden, Nightmare began to twitch uncontrollably all over its body. It began to glow a little as well.

"It's working! I think we did it!" Levy shouted in joy as they all saw the spell taking effect.

This got everyone to smile, glad that this thing will soon go away.

However, Nightmare let out another roar, getting them all to look at the black bear monster-like machine once more. Despite its twitching and glowing, it managed to break out of the ice and broke the swords that were threw its body.

It refused to waste any time as it teleported right where Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy was, shocking them that Nightmare was still being able to function despite about to be non-existence due to the spell. It slammed both of its fists into the two Fairy Tail women, making them go flying a few feet away from the still knocked out Natsu, causing the others to shout their names in worry.

However Erza then noticed Nightmare picking up Natsu with its hands, and her eyes widen in horror as she realized it was trying to hurt the pink haired male before it vanished.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she dashed to the black bear monster-like robot before it can do anything to Natsu.

 _ **DIE**_

The voice came from Nightmare once more much louder and angrier as well as it was about to slam its jaws upon the unawake Natsu.

But right before Erza reach Nightmare and before it could cause harm to the pink haired male, the Nightmare animatronic suddenly burst in a bright light, blinding everyone as the light engulfed them as well.

And thus, everything went white.

 **Here you go. Luckily it wasn't as short as the last chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! It's me again with a new chapter for you all to look at and hate on.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: The Bite**

Erza started to wake up from the sudden brightness. Everything was a little dizzy for the red haired woman. She remembered Nightmare exploding into a bright white, before she and the others were enveloped by it.

Her eyes widen in worry, the others! And Natsu, was he alright?

"Ow…" Gray's voice was heard as the red head turned to see the ice mage and the others started to wake up from the blast of light.

"Everyone! You're alright!" Erza exclaimed with relief in her voice, glad that they were alright.

"What happened?" Lucy questioned as she rubbed her head to try to deal with the headache she was having.

"I don't know, the animatronic exploded in a bright light and-." However, Erza didn't finish speaking as she and everyone took a look at their surroundings.

There were plenty of people of all ages suddenly around them, all of them having a good time about something. It looked like they were in some building as well, as they were tables, decorations, and even a few games all over the place. However they didn't seem to notice the group of Fairy Tail mages. Needless to say, the mages were confused.

"Where are we?" Elfman questioned as he looked to see no one bothered by their appearance.

"I don't know," Gray responded to the white haired male, as the ice maker mage went up to the nearest person, "Escuse me-." However, he didn't finish his sentence as when he tried to touch the person, his hand went right through him. This of course, shocked Gray and the other wizards.

"What the heck?!" They all shouted at once. Why did that happened? However, the group of mages then noticed about themselves as they got a good look at each other.

"Why do you guys have a white outline on your bodies?" Happy asked them, not noticing that he too had a white outline on his body as well.

"You have it too!" Cana responded to the blue exceed, as all of this simply made themselves more confused as to what was going on.

"Okay, I'm confused," Mira started to speak, getting them all too look at the white haired woman, "Where are we, and why can't we touch the people?"

"I don't know, but it looks like they can't even see us either." Levy stated, as she waved her hand in front of a nearby person. Like the blue haired woman said, she didn't get a response about her action to the person.

Lucy simply looked around to see if there was anything she could see that could explain anything. However her eyes widen in surprised when she spotted something on the other end of the building.

"Guys, look." The blonde celestial mage told them as she pointed in the direction she was looking at. This got them to look at what she was seeing and their eyes widened in surprised as well.

On the other end of the building they were in, there was a small stage that people, mainly kids, were all around. However it was what was on the stage that got the wizards of Fairy Tail to be surprised. On the stage were the non Nightmare versions of the animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate fox, and in the center of the group and up front on the stage, was Fredbear himself. The animatronics were all performing as the kids were having a wonderful time listening to them.

"Are those the animatronics?!" Cana asked in surprised. How was this possible?

"I thought you say they were gone years ago love rival?" Juvia questioned the blonde celestial mage.

"First of all, I'm not your love rival. Second of all, I thought so too. But yet there they are!" Lucy explained to the others. She didn't understand how they were all still active since they closed down years ago.

Erza tried to think of a reason as to why this was all happening. However, her eyes widen as she might have an answer to all of this.

"I think I know what's going on," The red haired woman started to say, getting them all too look at her, "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe we are witnesses some sort of memory or some vision of the past." This got them to be surprised by her hypothesis about what's going on.

"A memory or a vision?" Lisanna replied in confusion, "But whose memory would this be? The only ones who ever heard or went to this place were Lucy and Cana." The younger Strauss siblings stated.

Before any of them could say anything else, Wendy then spotted something or more specifically someone at a nearby table. This got her to gasp in surprised, which got the others wizards to look at the blue haired dragon slayer in confusion.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Gray asked her, who didn't reply as he only pointed to what she was looking at.

This got the other wizards of Fairy Tail to look in the direction that the young sky dragon slayer was looking at. What they saw also got them to be surprised.

Sitting at a table with food on it was a woman with a body that most women would kill to have. She has long light pink hair that went down to her back, and was wearing a light blue shirt and dark skinny jeans. She also had onyx colored eyes as well. However, it was who was on the woman's lap that got the mages to be surprised. Sitting on the female's lap was a little Natsu, who looked no older than four, as he was gobbling down the pizza he was eating as the woman simply giggled.

"Is that Natsu?!" They all shouted in shock, as they didn't expect to see a tiny Natsu being here.

"Who is that woman?" Elfman questioned as the middle sibling of the Strauss family didn't know who the pink haired woman was.

"Is that his mother?" Mira wondered as she looked at the female that Natsu was with.

This wasn't making any sense with the mages of Fairy Tail. Natsu told them that Igneel found him when he was just an infant, so how is there a young Natsu here with what may be his mother? Natsu never told them of him having a mother. However, before they could say anything else, they heard the mother and son due began to speak.

"Are you enjoying yourself Natsu?" The pink haired woman asked her son, who simply grinned as he swallowed his pizza.

"Yes mommy! The food's delicious!" The young Natsu replied to his mother with a giant smile.

"Aw, he sounds so adorable." Mira pointed out, couldn't help but find the tiny Natsu to be cute. The other females also couldn't help but think this way.

The next thing they noticed was the woman taking Natsu off her lap and putting him on the chair next to her as she stood up. This of course got the young Natsu to be confused by his mom's actions.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Natsu asked his mother, who simply smiled softly at the young boy.

"Don't worry Natsu, mommy's simply need to use the restroom." Natsu's mother explained to the tiny pink haired kid.

What came next shocked the Fairy Tail mages. Almost like a one eighty degree turned, Natsu's happy demeanor immediately changed into a terrified one as Natsu ran to hug the woman's leg.

"No mommy! Don't leave me out here!" Natsu begged to his mother as there were tears in the little boy's eyes.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be out as fast as I can," She then got down to his level, "You can wait for me outside the door if that makes you feel better. Is that okay?" She asked him with a kind voice.

Natsu didn't reply but he nodded, wanting to be as close to his mom as possible. She smiled as she took his hand and took him right in front of where the bathroom doors were. The wizards followed so they can hear the two better.

"I'll be out really quick Natsu, don't worry." Natsu's mother assured the now tear-eyed boy, giving him a quick kiss on the head before she went into the bathroom door. Natsu was simply standing there wary of everything.

"That's odd." Erza stated as they all saw how quick Natsu went from happy to a near crying mess. The red head though couldn't help but feel sad for the tiny Natsu.

"Why is he so afraid without her near him?" Gray asked the others, however they don't have an answer to his question.

However, the group of mages then noticed a group of rather larges kids heading to where the pink haired boy was. Each of the boys in the group was all wearing masks that resembled four of the animatronics on stage.

"Well look what we have here?" One of them spoke, which got the timid Natsu to noticed their present, and began to get scared.

"If it isn't the star freak himself." The second kid laughed, as the other three also laughed with them.

"G-Go away," Natsu managed to reply to them, wanting these kids to leave him alone, "I-I'm not bothering y-you."

"What is happening here?" Lucy asked the others, a bit concern for the young Natsu. The other mages, mainly the females, couldn't help but feel a bit concern as well. They continued to see what was happening.

"Not bothering us? I'm afraid you've been a bother since you were born I bet!" The third kid taunted the pink haired boy, who now had tears going down on his face.

"P-Please go…" Natsu pleaded to them; however the group of kids was having none of it.

"Look at that guys, he thinks we care enough to listen to him!" The fourth kid laughed as the others began to laugh as well, "So what's a loser like you doing here? Is it your birthday or something?"

Natsu didn't reply, thinking that if he stayed silent they would go away. However fate would have other plans for the poor pink haired child as the group of kids grinned. One couldn't really tell though due to their masks.

"So it is your birthday huh?" The first kid stated, as the group of kids all have the same idea of what to do, "Then let's give you something then!"

Then without warning, the group of kids then grabbed Natsu and lifted him up in the air, making the pink hair child freak out with tears going down his face.

"Put me down!" Natsu begged for them, but they didn't listen as the continued to bring the struggling Natsui across the room.

"Let him go!" Erza shouted as she ran to the group of kids only to go right through them, making her eyes widened as she realized she can't stop whatever's going on from happening.

The red haired woman and the other mages of fairy Tail had no choice but to observe the crying and struggling Natsu as the older kids continued to bring him to the other end of the room where the animatronics were at. Some of the other people looked on in confusion as to what was going on, but for some reason they weren't trying to stop the kids from doing whatever they have planned for Natsu.

"Let me go!" Natsu once again shouted as more tears went down his face.

"You heard the little man; he wants to get even closer!" The second kid told the others as they laughed.

The next thing they knew they were all in front of the stage, more specifically in front of Fredbear.

"Please! Let me go! Mommy!" Natsu cried out, hoping that his mother would hear him.

"Come on guys, he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" The fourth kid stated to the others as they brought him to the yellow bear animatronic. The Fairy Tail mages had no choice but to watch as they were unable to do anything.

"On three! One… Two…" The third kid told the others as they started to count.

The next thing everyone knew, Natsu's head was shoved into the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic, preventing it from closing its mouth. Natsu struggled to get out as he was now flat out crying as the other kids laughed at the pink haired boy's misery.

"Natsu!" The Fairy Tail mages and some of the people turned to see his mother running toward the stage. The look on her face showed that she was terrified by what they did to her son. The other kids also noticed his mother was back, making them scared.

"Mommy!" Natsu sobbed out from the mouth of Fredbear, hoping that she would get him out.

"Why isn't anyone helping?!" Erza shouted as she began to get angry as she noticed no one was trying to help the young Natsu or his mother.

However, the mages began to noticed something wrong with Fredbear's mouth, aside from natsu's head being stuck in it. It seemed like it was still trying to close it's mouth. But then… without warning…

*CHOMP*

Time seemed to have frozen for the wizards and the pink haired woman as Fredbear slammed its jaws closed with Natsu's head still in it. Blood was now splattered on the aninatronic's mouth as Natsu stop moving and was simply limp.

"NATSU!" His motheed cried out with tears in her eyes, as everything began to fade away.

The Fairy Tail mages were too shocked and horrified by what they have witness to comment about the whiteness engulfing them.

And then just like that, everything went white once more.

 **There you all go. Hope you enjoy it, or not, it's up to you really.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Hello.**

 **It's a me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise.**

 **Just to clear something up, Natsu didn't die from the bite; otherwise he wouldn't be here right now. The others simply saw a memory of the bite due to Nightmare exploding from to the spell. Like I said, there are differences from canon, such as Natsu/E.N.D's back-story. Natsu and E.N.D are the brother and creation of Zeref, but they were reborn in the present time due to 's soul simply wandering the planet for the past 400 years because of Zeref trying to seal the demon away. This is why Natsu has, well had, a different mom despite the fact that they look really similar.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Waking up**

"They're waking up!" Erza heard a voice as she opened her eyes slowly. Blinking a few times she noticed some of the guild mates who weren't with her or the others looking over her.

The others were beginning to awaken as well. Then they noticed the other guild members with them. The group looked to see themselves in the infirmary of the guild hall.

"Thank goodness you're all alright." Makarov was relieved to see most of his children awake. They all looked to see the small guild master standing near Erza's bed.

"Master, how long were we out for?" Erza asked him, as the bald guild master of Fairy Tail looked at Erza to answer her.

"You all been asleep for a few hours," Makarov explained to them, "We found you all unconscious in the streets. What happened?"

They tried to remember the whole thing as they did just woke up. The last thing they remembered was a bright light and…

Then they remembered. The vision, or memory, or whatever it was that they saw. The five normal animatronics, the Pizzeria, that group of kids, and Natsu…

"Natsu!" Erza suddenly shouted in worry, getting the other guild mates to look at her, "Where's Natsu?! Is he alright?!" She questioned in a worried tone.

"Calm down Erza, Natsu is fine. He's still asleep." Makarov informed the red haired woman and the others as the small guild master pointed at the other section of the room.

They all look to see a still sleeping Natsu in a bed like they were. This got them to be relieved that Natsu was alright.

"What happened to the animatronic monsters?" Wakaba asked them, getting them to look at the other guild members. When they found the group, the Nightmare animatronics were no were to be found.

They all looked at each other as they got out of the beds they were in. Luckily they weren't really hurt, so there was no fear of hurting themselves further.

"We don't need to worry about them anymore," Levy began to explain to them; "We managed to dispel them away with the spell from the book."

This got everyone else to be relieved. Glad that those nightmarish things were no longer around to attack them.

"That's good to hear." Macao smiled as he spoke, glad that the Nightmare animatronics were dealt with.

"It's a shame we never figured out where they came from though." Freed told the others, as those who weren't present wanted to know why those monster like robotic machines appeared.

This however caused those who fought Nightmare to look at the others, remembering that they now knew where those nightmare animal robots came from. Or at least a lead on where they came from.

"Master," Mira began to speak, getting Makarov's and everyone else's attention, "I think we know where they came from." She explained. This got the others to be surprised by this information.

"You do?" Laxus questioned in confusion.

"Yeah," Gray answered the lighting dragon slayer, "We'll explain everything." The ice mage informed them.

"Alright then. Come on, we'll discuss in the main hall." Makarov told them as they all made their way out of the infirmary. Well… all except for Erza that is. The red haired woman simply stood still.

"Erza, are you coming?" Lucy asked the red head S-Class, wondering why she isn't coming with them.

"Don't worry," Erza began to tell them, "I'll be down there in a minute." She assured the blonde celestial mage.

"Oh, alright." Lucy was alright with her words as she left the room with the others, but not before giving a glance at the still sleeping Natsu really quickly before leaving.

Erza sighed as she looked at where Natsu was still sleeping. The red haired woman then walked to the bed that the pink haired dragon slayer was on. A lot of thoughts were going through her head as he watched the still knocked out fire dragon slayer.

"Why?" Erza started to ask in a quiet voice, "Why didn't you tell us Natsu?" She asked once again in a worried and concern tone.

None of it made any sense to her. Why would Natsu lie to them about his past? He told them that Igneel founded him when he was just a baby. What she saw in that memory told otherwise. She knew that Natsu was founded by Igneel, but it must have been later when Natsu was a bit older before the fire dragon discovered him. The red haired woman remembered that woman in the memory, which Erza realized it was Natsu's mom. Natsu never told them that he had a mother. He never told them that he was the victim of the incident of that Pizzeria. Erza once again remembered the bite clear as day. She was horrified and shocked after seeing that… catastrophe happen to Natsu. From what she saw, it was a miracle that he was even alive today from that.

But she saw a side of Natsu that she never really knew he had. What Erza saw wasn't the brave or energetic person that they all know, but instead a frightened child who didn't wanted to leave his mother's side. He was so scared, even when she saved him from Nightmare Fredbear's grasps. The only other time the red haired woman ever saw Natsu that scared and rather vulnerable was when she tried to sacrifice herself at the Tower of Heaven. It wasn't right. She was the one who hid herself from others about her feelings. She was the one who would shut others out, not allowing everyone to get close to her. But Natsu… despite what he gone through, he hadn't shut anyone out when he arrived at the guild all those years ago. Instead, he ended up being one of the most opened up and happiest people she's ever known.

But it doesn't answer her questioned about why Natsu didn't tell them this. At the same time, Erza knew she was being a bit of a hypocrite as she didn't tell anyone of her past until the events at the Tower of Heaven.

The red haired woman simply sighed as she sat on one of the chairs next to the bed Natsu was on. She decided to stay with the pink haired dragon slayer until he wakes up. The others will be able to explain everything to the rest of the guild.

"Please… wake up soon Natsu." Erza spoke in a quiet tone as she simply closed her eyes and waited.

 **Alright, here you all go. Sorry if it seemed a bit short, I didn't know how else to extend it.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. It's me once more with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. Sorry it took a while to update the story, but hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Questions and answers**

"Those things came from Natsu?" Makarov once again asked the group who went to face Nightmare, minus Erza as she was still upstairs with the sleeping Natsu.

"Yes master. From what we saw the monster-like animatronics existed in the first place due to Natsu." Mira explained to the small guild master.

The rest of the guild were surprised to hear what the mages before them faced and saw. From what they could gather, Natsu's mind created the Nightmare animatronics due to them stemming from the incident at Frebear and Friends Pizzeria all those years ago, or at least that's what they theorized. Of course they were shocked to learn that Natsu was at the place all years ago, and is the victim of the incident that forced the restaurant to close. Of course this got them more questions than answers.

"That doesn't add up though," Wakaba spoke, getting them to turn at their fellow mage, "Why would Natsu hide something like that in the first place?"

"Not to mention that still doesn't explain how those horror-like animatronics came to life in the first place. Anyone can come up with things with their mind, but I'm sure making your dreams or nightmares a reality isn't exactly a thing people can do." Macao also wondered.

"It weird," Kinana spoke, "Why wouldn't Natsu tell us about this?" To the purple haired bartender, it didn't make much sense as to why Natsu of all people would keep something like that from them, especially when he was, albeit unintentionally, the one who caused the Nightmare animatronics to come to life in the first place.

"Look, we're just as confused as all of you are," Gray began to speak once again, "I'm still trying to rack my brain to understand why flamebrain wouldn't have told us when those machines appeared in the first place."

"Not to mention how did Natsu even survived something like that? Any other person would have kicked the bucket if anything like what happened to Natsu happened to them." Laxus wondered as well, as the incident from all those years ago should have killed anyone if their brain was chomped down by a malfunctioning animatronic.

"We have more questions then answers at this point." Levy told the others as the light blue haired woman sighed.

Everyone in the room was trying to understand the whole thing. On one hand, they learned what the source of the Nightmare animatronics was. On the other hand, it still didn't made sense as to how the source, which is Natsu, actually made these creatures come to life in the first place.

"Levy." Makarov began to speak again, as he looked at the solid script mage.

"Yes master?" She asked him, wondering what the old guild master of Fairy Tail wanted.

"You told us that a spell from the book managed to dispel those monster-like animatronic things away right?" He asked her, to which Levy nodded in confirmation, "Is there a chance that there's a spell in the book that someone might have read without realizing what it did?"

"Hang on; do you think a spell from the book caused those animatronics to come to life?" Lucy questioned the guild master.

"I'm simply guessing at this point to tell the truth, but it is plausible that someone may have used a spell from the book to bring those things to life. Otherwise the dispel you all used may have not worked in the first place." Makarov explained to everyone in the main hall.

They seemed to understand what the bald guild master was trying to say. Someone, either on purpose or accident, may have used a spell from the book to cause all of this. Levy and Freed then got the book back out to see if there was any spell that may have brought the Nightmare animatronics from Natsu to life.

A few minutes have passed, and some of the people present were already getting tired of waiting.

"Found anything yet?" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"The book is pretty big Gajeel, it takes time to go over every single spell present in this piece of literature." Freed explained to the iron dragon slayer as the green haired male went back to helping Levy of anything that may proved Makarov's guess.

"Hm…," Levy looked over the current page her and Freed were on in order to find anything. However her eyes widen when she saw a spell that seemed to fit with their situation, "I think I found it!"

This got everyone's attention once again as they got in closer to Levy and Freed to listen.

"What did you find?" Lisanna asked the two mages, who were now deciphering the spell in order to know what it says.

"I think this spell fits with what we think happened." Levy explained to everyone.

"Well what does the spell say?" Gray asked the light blue haired female and the green haired male.

"If we translated this right, it says "Bring to life the recent dreams of *Insert name here*", it appears one must put a name in the blank in order for the spell to work." Freed informed the mages in the Fairy Tail main hall.

"Wait a minute…," Lucy started to speak as she looked at the spell in the book. The blonde's eyes widened as she recognized the spell from earlier in the day," Hang on! This is the spell Happy burst out reading from earlier!" She finished, as Levy's eyes widen in surprised as the memory came back to her.

"That's right! He didn't mess the spell up, that's why the animatronics came to life!" Levy exclaimed in surprised as she remembered. Happy didn't mess the spell up, it just did something else that they didn't realized.

"Wait… so all of this was my fault?" Happy questioned, as the blue exceed began to tear up as he remembered Natsu almost getting hurt by Nightmare.

Lisanna went to the nearly crying exceed and pulled him to a hug.

"Don't cry Happy. No one knew something like that would happen. It wasn't your fault." The animal soul mage tried to cheer up the blue exceed.

"It kind of is." Both Gray and Gajeel told them at the same time, which only got Happy to feel even worse.

"Why would you say that?!" Mira shouted at them, before entering her Take Over: Satan Form and slammed her fists into their heads.

Ignoring the now two unconscious mages, at least they figured out how the Nightmare aminatronics came to be. But they're still questions to be answered. Why didn't Natsu tell them about this?

Why didn't Natsu tell them of his life before Igneel?

'IN THE INFIRMARY'

"Ugh…" Natsu began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes, all while ignoring the slight headache he was currently feeling at the moment. The pink haired fire dragon slayer looked around to see himself in the infirmary of the guild. Natsu also noticed he was still in one of the beds as well.

Natsu was going to say something about how he ended up here, but then the dragon slayer noticed Erza sleeping on the side of his bed. Her arms were used as pillows for her as she simply rested.

' _Has she been here the whole time?'_ Natsu wondered, but then he tried to remember how he ended up here in the first place. One moment he was in Nightmare Fredbear's grasps, now he was here in a bed at the guild's infirmary.

The sudden movement from Natsu caused Erza to begin to stir. When the red head woke up, she lifted her head only to see Natsu's eyes looking back at her.

"Natsu!" Erza called out as she grabbed Natsu into a hug. This wasn't like those hugs that she slammed his head into her armored chest, but an actual hug. The sudden action caught the pink haired male off guard, and there was a tiny blush on his face from the red haired woman's action. However he returned the hug none the less, "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Uh… what exactly happened?" Natsu asked her as she pulled away from the hug. He figured of anyone knew how he ended up here in the first place, it would be her. Before she could speak however, Natsu then remembered the Nightmare animatronics, "Wait, are the animatronics still out there?"

"Don't worry Natsu. Levy managed to use the spell from the book to take care of them. They aren't a problem anymore." Erza explained to him. This seemed to calm him down as he looked like he was about to freak out.

"Oh… that's good to hear." Natsu smiled softly as he lay back down on the bed he was still in.

"Natsu…" Erza started to speak again, getting the pink haired male's attention once more. When he saw her face, he sighed. It was clear that she wanted answer about the animatronics.

This was going to be painful for him to explain.

 **There you all go. So what did you think?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again everyone. It's me once again with another chapter for this story.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Confession**

"You want to know… don't you?" Natsu began to asked Erza, who simply nodded.

Natsu sigh; he didn't want to explain about the Nightmare Animatronics at all. The dragon slayer wanted to keep it hidden, but he knew that he couldn't hide it any longer. Not after what happened. That and he knew Erza would do anything to get him to talk.

"Natsu," Erza began to ask him, getting his attention once again "Please tell me the truth. What were those monster animatronics?" Erza asked him, all while knowing that it was probably best if she didn't bring up the fact that they saw a memory of him getting bitten.

"…Alright, I'll tell you." Natsu told the red head woman, though she could tell that Natsu didn't like that he was about to tell her.

The pink haired fire dragon slayer simply took a quick breath before he started to speak again.

"Those horror-like animatronics were, or are, nightmares of mine." Natsu admitted to Erza. The red haired was a little surprised to be honest. While she knew those things came from Natsu, she didn't know where exactly from Natsu they came from. However she now had an answer.

"Nightmares?" Erza asked him in concern. Too her, it didn't seem like the happy go lucky dragon slayer would have any nightmares at all due to how he is. Then again, all of this told her that she didn't truly know much about the fire dragon slayer.

"Yes… nightmares," Natsu began to speak again, as he went on before Erza could say anything else, "I was found by Igneel that is true. But… it was a few years later before he did. Before him, I grew up in a small town. It wasn't really known that well due to being so small. The only thing that was popular that brought people was the restaurant where the animatronics were at." Natsu stopped talking for a moment, as if he was trying, or refusing, to attempt to remember what happened.

"I'm guessing that was Fredbear and Friend's Pizzeria?" Erza questioned in a soft tone, knowing that Natsu was struggling to simply tell her the whole thing, both about his past and of the cause of the nightmare animatronics. She simply got a nod from the dragon slayer as he attempted to go on with the story.

"Y-yeah. While I have heard of the place, I never really went there before. That was… until my fourth birthday," Natsu took a few breaths before he went on, "It was simply me and my mom there. I didn't really have friends while growing up there, but I didn't let that bother me on that day. As long as I was with my mom, I was happy," Natsu stopped talking as he smiled softly, to which Erza guessed that he must be remembering the woman that gave birth to him. However his smile went away as he frowns, "But then, while I was waiting for my mom, these kids came up to me, started to pick on me…"

Natsu stopped speaking again as he tried to go on with the story. To Erza, it was clear that remembering what happened was hurting the pink haired male. The red head simply reached to grab one of his hands into hers. This got Natsu's attention as he looked to see Erza simply looking at him, both in concern and to help him continue. Taking another breath, he continued on; however he was struggling as he did.

"I-I tried to make them go away, but they wouldn't leave me alone. T-Then they picked me up against my will, then t-they took me to where F-Fredbear was," A few tears began to form in Natsu's eyes as he remembered what happened, "T-They shove me i-into Fredbear's m-mouth… and then… and then…" Natsu tried to finish his words, but to no valid as his emotions got a hold on him.

Without warning, Erza pulled Natsu into another hug. This caught him off guard, but he simply let the tears flow as he simply silently sobbed. Erza hated feeling so useless at that moment. Natsu was hurting and yet she couldn't do much about it. She could even feel him shaking a little as he thought of what happened after the kids put him into the animatronic's mouth.

"Was… was that the incident Cana told us about?" Erza asked him in a soft and caring tone, despite knowing the answer already due to seeing the memory. She didn't get an answer, however she felt Natsu nod his head a little, thus confirming her words.

The red head didn't know what else to do at that moment, as she could only continue to hug and comfort Natsu as he simply shed his tears. She didn't understand why anyone in his past would do something like that to him. Erza also didn't get why no one tried to stop the whole thing from happening in the first place.

Eventually, Natsu managed to calm down as he pulled away from the hug, feeling a little better now. It was clear that Natsu was still bothered from remembering the incident however.

"S-Sorry about that." Natsu managed to speak again, knowing that Erza's shoulder was probably wet now due to his crying.

"Don't worry about it Natsu," Erza replied to him with a gentle smile. She then frowned a little again, wondering what happened afterwards, "Natsu, what exactly happened after that?" She saw Natsu frown from those words, knowing that it was still hard for him to fully explain. However Natsu knew he had to finish explaining.

"I-I don't really remember too much of what happened, as I only woke up at home weeks later," Natsu informed the red head, "B-But ever since that incident… I had been having nightmares about the animatronics. I don't have them as much as I did back then, but I still have them once in a while." Natsu managed to finish, relived that he managed to get it out of the way.

The incident must have been the source for Natsu having these nightmares. However, there were some things still confusing for the red haired woman, though they have nothing to do about the animatronics. He lived with his mother then, but then how did he end up with Igneel?

"Natsu," Erza started to speak, getting Natsu to look at the S-Class mage once more, "This happened when you lived in that town right?" She asked him, to which he nodded in confirmation, "So… how did you end up with Igneel?"

Her words caused Natsu to freeze for a moment, before he looked away.

"I'm sorry Erza. I'm not ready to answer that." Natsu simply answered as he simply looked the other way.

Erza wanted to have an answer, however she knew that would be pushing it. She got him to explain a bit of his past and when the nightmare started, so she was satisfied.

"Natsu," Erza started to speak again, getting Natsu to look at her, "I may not know how it must have felt going through that, but you're no longer alone anymore. You have Fairy Tail to help you. I… We are we for you now. You know that right?" She asked him with a soft smile. This simply got Natsu to smile, not noticing the correction Erza made.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you Erza." Natsu told her before he pulled her into a hug, which got her off guard from the sudden. She returned the gesture none the less, "Uh… Erza?" Natsu started to speak as they pulled away.

"Yes Natsu?" She responded, wondering what Natsu wanted to say.

"C-Could you please not tell the others this? I-I'm not ready to tell the whole guild." Natsu requested of her.

Erza knew that the others would no doubt tell the rest of the guild about the memory, but for Natsu's sake, she would agree. She simply smiled gently as she looked at Natsu.

"Alright Natsu, I won't tell."

 **Okay, I think that's good for this chapter. Sorry if it sucked.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I'm back again with another chapter.**

 **In fact, this may be the last one for the story. Maybe. I don't know just yet. Going to have to see how it goes.**

 **Remember, only part of the past that I made for Natsu/E.N.D is shown in the story, as what got Natsu to stumble upon Igneel is something else. However this kind of past will be present in whenever the next story after my "You are loved Natsu Dragneel" happens. Don't know when that will be though.**

 **I figure I would explain that just in case I end the story but if not everything was revealed. So yeah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Peace… for now**

Everyone in the main guild hall was confused as they tried to figure this entire thing out. How was Natsu able to survive such an incident? Normally anyone else would have kicked the bucket if something like that happened to them. If those Nightmare Animatronics were simply dreams… or nightmares in this case, of Natsu, it would explain how the spell worked. Though everyone was still confused as to what actually started the nightmares. Did the nightmares start from the result of the bite? Or did it start before hand?

"All of this thinking is hurting my brain." Gray, who recovered from Mirajane's attack on him and Gajeel, spoke as he sat down at one of the tables.

"Look, the only way we'll actually learn when the nightmares started is if we ask Nastu." Laxus pointed out, as he made his way back to the top floor along with his Thunder God Tribe.

"I doubt Natsu will be in any condition to tell us that." Lucy told them, knowing that the pink haired fire dragon slayer wouldn't want to tell them something so personal like this.

"But some of us have seen the vision though Lucy. It's not like he's hiding anything else from us right?" Lisanna stated as she was still holding Happy. As much as the white haired woman hated to admit it, they did know about Natsu being the victim of the bite of Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria. While she didn't want to go into more about the pink haired male's personal life, the whole situation in general made that rather impossible.

"How do we know we're sure about that?" Macao spoke up, getting the others to look at him, "I'm sure there are still things we don't know about. Like you told us it was clear Natsu had a life before meeting Igneel. So what happened that got Natsu to run into him?"

Everyone in the room couldn't deny the dark blue haired man's words. It's true that the situation they were thinking of only involve the animatronics, but it still gave them more questions than answers. Before this, Natsu told them that Igneel found him in the woods when he was just an infant. From the new information they have however, Natsu was older and had a life elsewhere before he ran into the fire dragon. Did something happen after the Fredbear and Friend's Pizzera incident that caused him to eventually be founded by Igneel?

They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Everyone turned to see both Erza and Natsu coming down to the main guild hall.

"Natsu!" Some of them shouted in relief, as the others simply hid their concern, as they were glad that the pink haired dragon slayer was alright. Natsu looked up to see pretty much everyone looking at him now, feeling rather nervous by the looks for some reason.

Luckily, Erza noticed the look of discomfort Natsu had from all the air. She cleared her throat, getting the others to look at the red head woman now.

"I would suggest not staring at him like that. You're making him feel uncomfortable." Erza told them, though to them it sounded like a commanding tone.

However everyone did what she said. As the pink haired male and red haired woman got onto the floor, Makarov went to the two mages.

"How are you feeling Natsu?" The old guild master asked the fire dragon slayer with a concern tone.

"I'm fine gramps," Natsu told him with a small, but gentle smile, "Nothing to worry about."

This got Makarov and everyone else, even if some of them didn't show it, to be relieved that he's alright. However the guild master knew that Natsu had answers that went to their questions.

"Natsu," Makarov started to speak, getting Natsu's and Erza's attention once again. The bald master of Fairy Tail knew he had to choose his words carefully; otherwise he might risk setting Natsu off from what they learned so far, "I'm glad to hear you're alright. But my boy, this whole situation has left us with questions. Questions that we think you have answers too."

Natsu only looked at the small man before him. He figured they are wondering why he bolted when Nightmare Fredbear showed up, unaware that everyone was aware of the incident that he was put through when he was younger.

"I'm sorry gramps, but I'm not really ready to tell you that." Natsu admitted, as right now he didn't want to deal with all of this right now. Makarov was about to respond, but Erza spoke up first.

"Pardon my interruption master, but maybe it's wise for us to wait right now," Erza told him, getting Makarov and everyone else to look at the red head in confusion. Erza simply looked at Natsu when she continued, "Natsu is in no condition to tell us right now. We will wait until he's ready to tell us." She requested of him. While no one else noticed, Natsu smiled at her, glad that she was respecting his decision to not tell them all yet.

Everyone simply wondered what Makarov was going to say, until the small guild master simply sighed.

"Alright. I guess it would be wrong of me to push the subject wouldn't it?" He asked them, "But Natsu," He started to speak once again, getting the fire dragon slayer to look at the guild master once more, "We only want to help, you know that right?" He once again asked the pink haired male.

"I know." Natsu responded to him with a small smile forming on his face. Makarov seemed to be content with that for now, knowing that Natsu will tell them the entire story when he is ready. Natsu yawned as he began to head to the guild's door, "Come on Happy. We're going home for the night."

"Aye sir!" Happy, who wasn't feeling bad anymore due to seeing Natsu up and well, exclaimed with a smile as he followed the pink haired male out of the building.

As they made their way out of the guild hall, Natsu looked at Erza before smiling at her. Luckily only Erza noticed this, who smiled back, knowing that the pink haired male was probably grateful that she wouldn't tell the others. And then the fire dragon slayer and the blue exceed left.

Eventually, everyone else felt like retiring for the night too. While they still wanted to know more about the nightmares, they figured it was time for them to worry about that later. As Erza was about to make her way out of the guild hall…

"Erza…" Makarov started to speak, getting her attention as she saw the small master of Fairy Tail behind her.

"Yes master?" The red haired woman questioned, wondering what he wanted to say to her.

"Did he tell you?" He asked her, wondering if the pink haired dragon slayer had told her everything while they were up there. Erza simpy sighed as she turned around to look at the master properly.

"Yes. He did master. But I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone else right now. And for now, I wish to respect his wishes." Erza explained to the old man, who simply looked back at her.

"Alright," Makarov spoke as he also started to head out of the door, "At least he opened up to someone." He finished with a small smile as he left the building.

Erza only smiled at the guild master's words as she then exited the building as well. There were still questions still unanswered, but she wouldn't push Natsu right now. She will respect his privacy, knowing that this whole mess will take some time for Natsu to get over.

They don't have every answer right now about Natsu's past, but right now they at least learned something new about the pink haired male, even if he thought only Erza knew. However, from this everyone had still learned…

…About the nightmares of Natsu Dragneel.

 **Okay, the ending might be stupid, but I'm not good at coming up with ending. Then again I'm not good at coming up with anything original either.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Now that this story's done, I now have an excuse to start another one!**

… **Gosh I suck at self control.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time in my other stories, whenever that will be.**


End file.
